Wherever You Are
by insolxnt
Summary: A songfict of Wherever You are by 5SOS. BL fict with BTS pairing namjoon x seokjin, less than 1k word consider it drabble


❝ **Wherever You Are**

 **a story by** **amiodarxne**

.

.

 **Song fict base on Wherever you are by 5 SOS**

 **.**

.

.

A NamJin Fanfiction

Top! Namjoon x Bottom! Seokjin

.

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer and Warning : All cast(s) are not mine, but the story is mine. If you find something similar; that's just coincident. This is yaoi fanfiction. Don't like Don't read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

❝ _For a while we pretended that we never had to end it_

Pelukan ini terasa benar; terasa tepat; seolah memang sepasang kuasa yang kekar dengan bisep dan trisep yang menonjol itu tercipta untuk teruna yang kini berada di dalam pelukannya. Kehangatan yang terkonduksi menjadikan hembusan sang bayu pada penghujung musim dingin tak lagi membuatnya menggigil dengan geligi yang gemeretak. Andai sang masa berbaik hati menantinya. Memberinya sedikit celah untuk bersama teruna yang kini berada dalam rengkuhannya.

"Namjoon- _ah_ , apakah memang harus seperti ini?" sepasang netra sebening embun kala mentari menerpa lagi-lagi menenggelamkannya ke dalamnya bak terseret arus utara. Taka da kata terucap menanggapi seuntai kata yang dihasilkan oleh sepasang labium yang selalu menjadi candu untuknya.

Tak lagi hiruk-pikuk manusia mengganggunya. Tak ada lagi rasa risau yang mengganggunya … setidaknya itulah yang menjadi pengharapannya dipenghujung hari ini. Ah, mengapa sang Raja begitu tega pada dua sejoli yang tengah dilanda romansa ini? Apakah sebentuk kasih merupakan sebuah dosa? Bukankah mereka bilang cinta adalah anugerah dari sang Esa? Apakah itu hanya sebuah kepalsuan belaka?

❝ _But we knew we'd have to say goodbye_

"Jin-hyung, aku ...," tak sempat kata itu terucap, kini bibirnya telah terbungkam oleh sepasang benda kenyal telah membungkam rantai kalimat yang nyaris saja ke luar dari sang pemuda. Dan lagi … biarlah sang waktu menunggu. Menanti dua hati yang nyaris terpisah. Tanpa kata namun penuh makna. Satu jiwa dalam dua raga. Namun … apakah benar begitu? Atau … apakah memang seharusnya begitu? Jika saat ini saja nyaris tak ada yang tersisa.

❝ _You were crying at the airport_

Dan kenyataan menghantamnya telak. Rasa basah menerpa indra perabanya; rasa asin menyapa perasanya. Air mata, air mata dari sang pujaan hati. Yang selama ini tak pernah ia harapkan untuk mengalir dari sepasang retina sewarna jelaga, yang selama ini selalu menenggelamkannya dalam pusaran. Namun sayang … kali ini sudah tak terbendung lagi. Hanya hembusan napas keduanya yang menderu menyatu tanpa tahu siapa sang empu.

Seokjin, nama pria yang selalu ia puja. Yang selalu ia utamakan kebahagiannya. Yang saat ini pipi pucatnya menganak sungai disertai deru napas yang memburu; nyaris mengalami hiperventilasi akibat tangis yang tiada dapat terhenti.

"Jin- _ah_ , mianhae …," satu kata penuh makna dan untuk terakhir kalinya sang pemuda mengecup untuk mencecap rasa yang selalu ia damba. Ini memang benar-benar akhir, karena setelahnya ia berbalik dan menyeret kopernya menuju pintu yang terbuka. Pintu yang akan memisahkan keduanya. Mungkin … untuk … selamanya.

❝ _When they finally closed the plane door. I could barely hold it all inside_

Tanpa Jin sadari, Namjoon-nya; pujaannya; separuh jiwanya, sempat menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk menyaksikan dirinya yang berjongkok dengan kepala terbenam di antara kedua lutut dengan ditutupi oleh kedua kuasa. Menangis lagi. Dan Namjoon tak kuasa menahan lagi. Pada akhirnya ia menyerah pada emosi yang sedari tadi sedikit tertutupi. Air matanya tak terbendung mengalir dari kelopaknya. Tak lagi peduli bahwa pria dewasa dengan tubuh kekar sepertinya menangis. Namjoon patah hati. Remuk redam tiada lagi berbentuk. Lebih dari itu, secara sadar ia telah menyakiti kecintaannya. Namjoon menyakiti Seokjin. Begitu dalam hingga luka itu dapat ia rasakan sendiri.

Erangan penuh rasa frustasi tak dapat lagi tertutupi. Andai saja semua baik-baik saja. Andai saja semua apa adanya. Mungkin saat ini ia masih bergelung mesra di atas peraduan milik mereka berdua. Berbagi pelukan dan ciuman dengan baluran kata-kata penuh cinta. Tapi apa daya. Seolah mereka … ia menuang terlalu banyak air ke dalam beras sehingga beras justru masak menjadi bubur. Semua sudah terlanjur.

❝ _Torn in two and I know I shouldn't tell you but I just can't stop thinking of you …. Wherever you are_

"Melamun lagi, Namjoon- _ah_?" Tepukan di bahu kirinya menyadarkannya dari buaian angan yang menerbangkan sang teruna ke awing-awang. Tak ada respon yang bisa ia keluarkan selain senyum setengah hati yang nampak di paras sendunya.

"Sudah terlalu lama, kawan. Bukankah sudah waktunya kau mengikhlaskanya? Mungkin di sana ia telah menemukan kehidupannya yang baru."

Telak. Sakit itu mendera. Bagaimana jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoongi itu benar adanya? Bagaimana jika … jika Seokjin-nya menemukan pria lain sebagai pengganti dirinya? Sanggupkah si pria berlesung pipit itu bertahan? Namun sejujurnya, apakah masih ada kesempatan untuknya? Apakah mereka masih bersama setelah sekian lama?

❝ _Every night I almost call you just to say it always will be you, wherever you are_

Berkali-kali mengumpati diri sendiri. Berkali-kali bertarung dengan diri sendiri. Haruskah? Mampukah? Sanggupkah? Sanggupkah ia berhadapan lagi dengan pujaannya? Tapi, setiap kali pula seonggok benda elektronik dengan permukaan datar sewarna pualam tersebut akan berakhir dengan terlempar dari genggamannya menghantam dinginnya lantai.

Namjoon selalu ingin menghubungi malaikatnya, mendengar alunan vibrasi suara yang selalu menentramkan jiwa, mengucapkan kata cinta yang membawa damai. Tapi tak bisa … atau tak mampu? Karena sejujurnya, Namjoon hanya ingin berucap bahwa Seokjin masihlah dan akan selalu menjadi mentarinya. Pusat dunianya berotasi dan berevolusi walau milyaran kilometer jauhnya. Tetap bersinar dan menghangatkan hari,pada malam hari membuat sang purnama bersinar untuk memberi sedikit pelita ditengah gulita malam. Sebuah pengharapan yang mudah, dia sendirilah yang sesungguhnya membuatnya menjadi mustahil.

❝ _I could fly a thousand oceans but there's nothing that compares to what we had, and so I walk alone_

Sekian tahun terlewati dengan kegamangan hati. Sekian masa berjalan dengan kehampaan. Pada akhirnya memang waktulah sang pemenang. Dan di sinilah Namjoon sekarang, berdiri seorang diri ditengah musim dingin yang menyayat tulang menatap nyalang aliran sungai Han yang tenang. Hingga sebuah suara menyapa rungunya. Suara yang begitu ia rindu dan damba. Suara sang pemilik jiwanya.

"Oh tidak, aku pasti sudah gila," ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Mungkin selama 6 tahun yang dilaluinya tanpa sedetikpun melupakan Seokjin membuat sedikit demi sedikit kewarasannya terkikis. Mungkin … tapi bolehkah ia berharap?

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **a/n**

hai, buat yang semisal ada yang baca/? Nama saya Kusuma(cyber name) adalah penulis baru di FFN dan di fandom. Banyak typo? Bcs typo is lyf. Originally ini remake dari plot saya di RP, tapi rombak sepenuhnya. –dari Lucius untuk Luciana-


End file.
